


Falling

by writersblock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersblock/pseuds/writersblock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel meets Dean for the first time in a bar and he knew there was a reason that he ended up there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt and I honestly have no idea where I am going with this. xD. May or may not continue this.

Castiel wasn't a drinker but considering the day that he had, he actually went into a bar right after work. It was his first time and yeah, it really showed. The bar was loud, crowded, and stuffy due to the mixture of alcohol in the air and heat from people crowding each other's space. Luckily after about 20 minutes in, he felt a little better. He was asked a few times by the bartender what could he get him but Castiel repeatedly said he hadn't decided yet. Even though he knew that he didn't want anything. After all, he doesn't drink.

Things are going smoothly until Mr. Pushy with a strong stench of alcohol on his breath started flirting— harassing him. Castiel is no push over but there was only so much that's worth flipping out over. Ignoring the man politely had been doing the trick. But not well enough apparently.

"Come on, let me buy you a drink, gorgeous." The man slurred. "You're too pretty to just be sitting here without one in your hands."

Castiel gave his nicest smile that he could manage and shook his head. "No thank you, I don't drink."

"Then why come to a bar? Or are you just playing hard to get?"

"I am not playing anything." It was getting ridiculous. Castiel didn't know how to be any clearer that he wasn't interested in anything that this man was offering.

"I think you are." The drunken man replied as he grabbed Castiel's wrist. Before Castiel could say anything he felt another set of arms wrap around him. He would have panicked but suddenly there were very soft lips pressing against his cheek.

The man that owns those soft lips walked up behind Castiel and hugged him. He planted a light kiss to his cheek and smiled sweetly at him. "Sorry I'm late. I had to finish up a paper." He lied as he eyed the man who still had Castiel's wrist.

The man let go and raised his hands up in a non-threatening way. "Sorry, thought he was alone."

"Yeah, sure. Now get lost, asshole."

Castiel raised a brow and glanced back at his savior then at the retreating man who was insisting on buying him a drink. "Thank you."

The guy pulled away and smiled. "Not a problem. This bar is kind of creepy when the guys get drunk."

"I have noticed."

Dean held out his hand and grinned wildly and that did something to Castiel. "Dean Winchester."

Castiel matched his smile and shook his hand. "Castiel Novak. It is nice to meet you."

"I've never seen you here before."

"This is my first time actually. You must be a regular, yes?" Castiel asked with a shy smile.

"Nah, I work here on the weekend." He smiled and raised his index finger. "Hang on a sec." He disappeared for a moment but returned once he was behind the counter. He pulled out a glass and filled it with cranberry juice. "Here. It's cranberry juice but hopefully it'll keep away some of the creeps wanting to buy you a drink."

"Thank you again, Dean."

Dean grinned and leaned over the counter. "Don't even sweat it. Next time, come before 9 o'clock. It's significantly less douchy."

"I will keep that in mind."

* * *

Castiel stuck around for Dean's entire shift which ran from 9pm to 4am. Dean never took the late ending AM shifts but he was covering for Jo. But that was fine, he didn't mind, Dean enjoyed the company.

"Dude, you do know you didn't have to stick around. It's really late."

"I wanted to. I do not mind. Your personality is delightful and you are very...aesthetically pleasing."

Dean stopped what he is doing and just stared at Castiel. He was definitely NOT expecting that to come out of the man's mouth but he didn't question it. "Well uh, thanks, man." He continued with wiping down the bar as his last two customers left with a cheery goodnight.

"You are very welcome."

"Uh, let me lock up really quick and we can go."

"Take your time."

It took Dean about five minutes before he met Castiel outside of the bar. And he wouldn't admit to trying to hurry so he didn't keep the guy waiting. "I would say let's get coffee or something but it's 4 o'clock in the morning. So uh, rain check?"

Castiel smiled and stuffed his hands into his pockets, nodding in agreement. It was cold as fuck and he'd rather not get frostbite. "Yes, of course. I would like that."

They walked in silence halfway down the street together until they reached the parking lot on the other side of the bar. "Well, I guess I'll see you around, buddy?"

Castiel nodded and raised a hand as confirmation. "You will." _He definitely will_.

They waved one another off and headed in opposite directions once in their cars.

* * *

A few days went by and Dean hadn't heard anything at all from Castiel and then he remembered— they didn't exactly exchange numbers the other night. _Unfortunately_. Ever since that realization, he kept his hopes up that he would see him at the bar again. But he knew that was probably not going to happen. This was New York City. He had a better chance of finding a main street with no cabs parked on it.

Castiel was on the same page, in fact, he stopped by the bar a few times during the week but also remembers Dean saying that he only works there on the weekend. Fate was not working in their favor. And Castiel was not about to practically stalk this man just to see him again.

That could be weird.

That _was_ weird.

* * *

When Friday finally rolled around, Castiel stopped by the bar again. He was delighted to see a bright-eyed Dean making a drink for a redheaded woman sitting in front of him. He slowly approached so he didn't interrupt the two but then he heard, " _Hey, Cas_ " and his heart nearly exploded.

The redhead turned around and locked eyes on Castiel.

Castiel just smiled and took a seat next to the ginger. "Um, hello, Dean."

"And here I thought I'd never see you again." He grinned and pointed to Charlie. "This is my sister, Charlie, Char, this is Castiel."

"Ah, this is the gorgeous guy that you-" she paused when Dean threw an olive at her. "What I meant to say is, so this is Castiel?" She rephrased but laughed anyway.

Castiel blushed and tapped his fingers on the counter nervously. All of a sudden things were awkward. "It is nice to meet you, Charlie."

"Ditto. So yeah, Dean totally has the hots for you and you guys should exchange numbers and live happily ever after. Bye!" She ducked out of the bar before more olives came flying her way.

Dean swallowed thickly when he felt intense curious blue eyes staring directly at him. "So uh, yeah, that's siblings for ya. And to think that was just the youngest one."


End file.
